


Moonlit Hours

by XHazelDreamsX



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bruce becomes a vampire, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Joker (DCU) Loves Bruce Wayne, Missions Gone Wrong, No one is super surprised about the Fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHazelDreamsX/pseuds/XHazelDreamsX
Summary: After a mission goes sour Bruce is turned into a vampire. Now he must deal with the insatiable hunger of bloodlust without hurting the ones he cares for.—Luckily he finds a willing donor.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Moonlit Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s a few typos! I’m still checking it for mistakes!

The mission wasn't suppose to turn out like this.

He wasn't suppose to be on the floor, blood pouring from his neck, as he held Damian tight to his body, unconscious. It was all he could do as his body grew hot yet numb and the voice of the preacher came in an echo.

"To think you'd sacrifice yourself for your sidekick," the preacher said from somewhere then licking his lips afterward it sounded like. A slurping sound that made Bruce cringe, just thinking about that long tongue cleaning those pale lips of his blood.

He couldn't move, his body feels so heavy, like stones are in his arms and legs. Not to mention the haze on his vision as his breathing slows.

He's bleeding out.

He needs to call for help.

He barely twitches his fingers as his vision goes black.

/-/

When he awakes his mouth is dry. So fucking dry that all his swallowing does is force him into a coughing fit before he even opens his eyes.

"Mm," he groans, opening his eyes slowly as a strange sound starts to fill his ears. A steady beat, a ba-dum again and again. At first, he doesn't even think anything of it until he sees Alfred sitting beside his bed, book in hand. That's when he realizes the heartbeat he's hearing isn't his own but the one of Alfred.

His Alfred.

His mouth waters just listening to the sound.

Ba-dum.

It causes him to bolt upright and slam a hand over his mouth. What's wrong with him? Why would he even think of Alfred like that?

"Master Bruce? Calm down," Alfred drops his book, coming by his side to rub his back. "It will pass."

"What's wrong with me?" It's a stupid question because he knows. Deep down he knows what happens to people who are drained of their blood from...vampires.

"We will get through this Master Bruce. You are stronger than this."

He can hear Alfred's heart beating so loudly in his ears. Pushing out red hot blood that his mouth is practically dripping for yet it's so incredibly dry.

"Get away from me Alfred- I want to," he needs to drink, to feast. He hungers so much for something he knows he can't have. 

He won't be a monster.

Alfred is silent for a beat, his eyebrows wrinkling before an all-knowing look comes over him. The man raises his wrist up, offering the flesh. "If you must Master Bruce, I will give it to you."

It sends him panting. His mind fighting against his body. He won't do it. He won't hurt Alfred.

"Get out."

"Master Bruc-"

"OUT!"

Alfred is taken aback but not scared off yet. The man practically raised him and wouldn't be so easily pushed away. Yet, like Alfred has sensed the fragility of such a moment, bows, and leaves without another word.

He twists up the sheets in his hands as he lets out a groan of agony. His teeth- his fangs he feels with his tongue ache as he yearns to dig them into his prey.

/-/

"Heard you chased Alfred out," Damian said, ignoring the bandages on his head as if they did not exist. "Thought you were too old for childish behavior like that, Father."

Bruce watches Damian slowly enter the room, but mostly he watches the clear bag housing a red-tinted substance in Damian's right hand. "Figured you'd be a little Hungry," Damian drops the bag in his hand. "Animal blood," he gave in explanation and as if his body moved by himself he raised the bag to his nose, the little opening, and took a deep breath.

He felt his own cold blood run to his manhood. That didn't deter him from tipping the bag toward his lips and drinking down the blood as fast as he could. It tasted...foul.

He gagged, a burning sensation filling his chest as he spits out the blood back into the bag. "What's wrong?" Damian's I'm too cool for this demeanor shifts into concern.

He opens his mouth to say something but can't. He doesn't know why he can't drink it. Why is his body rejecting it?

"He's newly turned," a voice said from the doorway and somehow he wasn't surprised at all. Like he had known somewhere deep down that Dick was there all along. "He probably needs warm blood straight from the source."

Damian frowns.

"Animal blood just isn't going to cut it-" Dick says but is abruptly cut off.

"Then we’ll just have to give him human blood, won’t we?" Damian snapped, heartbeat picking up in his chest.

"No.”

“Then what do you suggest, Dick? That we let him die?”

The argument falls into background noise. 

He has to close his eyes and count to ten, otherwise, he might have done something he would regret. Like sinking his fangs into someone he cares about, becoming a monster.

/-/

He can hear in the distance Alfred and Dick arguing over something. How to propose to Bruce, to him, that he should drink from one of them. Just for now, just until he can get ahold of these urges and they find him a cure.

He doesn't want to hear it.

He manages to get off his bed and slips on a shirt before he sneaks out of the room. He easily avoided them, he's been able to go undetected for years in this house, and his new 'abilities' help greatly with this. From his heightened sense of smell to his heightened hearing. 

He can practically feel each shift in Dick's body.

He makes his way to the Batcave and slips on his Batman amour. He knows it isn't safe. That this isn't the best move because his mind isn't his own right now but he just needs to go breathe. 

/-/

He ends up on the roof of a building, standing on the edge, breathing in the smell of smog and smoke as he had done before but this time he thinks he can smell a faint scent of blood and piss.

He tries to just relax but it's easier said than done. When his body continues to fight him, protest against him. His mind going miles per minute, his eyes dialing, his mouth-watering, his teeth- no fangs aching.

He's so fucking thirsty.

"Hello~" Sings a familiar raspy voice, and without even turning his head he knows the Joker is standing just on the other side of a water tank. Slowly the man walks out of the shadows and he can hear that steady heartbeat as he inhales. "Batsy what a nice surprise! You never sulk like this unless you've just lost a fight or the better option you've had a great failure! Do tell which it is...let old Joker hear your problems."

A steady set of footsteps approach him and he stays still. Deathly still, in fact, his body yearning to turn and pounce on that delicate prey approaching him, unaware of the monster that he's become. 

"Silence treatment? Really Bats? How long have we known each other? This is ridiculous!" 

He licks his lips.

He can almost hear the blood pumping through Joker's body. It's a sickeningly good sound.

"Bats? Hello? I don't like to be ignored!" The Joker took a few jolly steps in front of him before pressing a finger on his chest accusingly; before they lock eyes and The Joker cracks a smile. "Wow. Here I thought your eyes couldn't be more beautiful. Red suits you well considering it's the color of blood-" he doesn't know what happens until after he's already done it.

His hands pushing the Joker back against the water tank, his head buried in his neck, his hot breath on The Joker's pale neck. He swallows as he comes back to himself, as he realizes what the hell he's doing.

"This is funny in some sort of ironic way. Don't you think? Never thought you'd make a good Vampire Bat but hey even sometimes I'm wrong."

He pants.

He tries to pull himself away but he can't.

He can't look away from the blood coursing through The Joker's veins.

"Are you thirsty? Poor thing; let me take good care of you," The Joker lets out a sick laugh before pushing a hand on the back of his head before dragging him closer. "What's wrong? Think my blood is too rotten for your high tastes?"

He can't even get a word out.

Everything hurts.

His fangs nudge against The Joker's pale throat, pricking the skin, and a single droplet of blood fell on his dry tongue. He couldn't help but moan as he bit down harder, downing Joker's blood as if it was heaven. He stops himself.

The Joker lets out a laugh as he pulls him in closer, some sort of comfort in that crazy. In the way that he knew he didn't have to feel guilty for this. As he would if it had been Dick or Alfred he had attacked.

The blood is delicious.

He can't help but notice how he can hear himself gulping down The Joker's blood. "See? It's so much better when you let yourself go." The sound of his own throat gulping down blood drowns out the rest of The Joker's rambling.

/-/

When his fangs pop out of The Joker's neck he hears a sharp inhale of breath but he ignores it, licking his mouth free of blood. He knows he drank too much. He knows because The Joker is quiet. Quieter than the man had ever been before.

Pale skin, blown out eyes, mouth slightly ajar.

Such a strange look for the Joker.

He wants to apologize but he doesn't. Maybe he should. Maybe that's what he's supposed to do but this is the Joker. This man doesn't get his sympathy.

He walked to the edge of the building and hesitates. Waiting for the Joker to say something, anything, but nothing comes. He jumps off the side of the building, raising his grabbling gun to the next building as he falls.

/-/

"Where did you go?" Alfred asks, a look of uncertainty on his features.

"Went out to clear my head," he said, leaning back in the computer chair as the bat computer boots up.

"Are you feeling better, Master Bruce?"

He gives a nod.

Alfred doesn't ask for explanation.


End file.
